combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:H1!
I Fixed it ;) 23:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I have no idea, but re-apply. }} 23:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That i are =( -- 23:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) IKR,,,, LOL ive been in 3 different GM rooms. They suck btw... I think the SCAR is fantastic. Burst fire and full auto. might not have the best spread but i operate mostly on burst so it's not a problem Hey! Hey it's me rawhaven im the guy that made the mine forest with you! add me in game! also add aznkamakazii TehAznKamakazii 06:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC)aznkamakazii :School ended 3 weeks ago 4 me =\ -- 21:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Recon Vest is strictly for speed. If you're more of a mobile guy, and you like to play stuff like Quarantine, then the Recon Vest is definitely for you. However, if you're more of the heavy-duty tanker guy, who likes to mow down enemies in Elimination or Search and Destroy, then the Tanker Vest is for you. Hope I could help! }} 22:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I just ranked earlier too, finally. My IGN is ZeroExalted, so feel free to add me. No spaces or underscores, just the way it's spelled now. 1LT, also known as the "Klondike Bar" =D }} 23:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 2lt is gold bar, which I didn't know either (butterbar, French fry). And I worked mine up from .94, so you could do it too. >-> :M417 SB not as good as the Rec 7 Rangers IMO. Between both my main acc and my alt acc, I have made over 2k kills with them. I let the SB expire on Fern, and atm have a rec 7 ranger 30 days. Its a beast. Especially for DT PRO games. The rank goes 2lt(1,2,3,4,5) --> 1lt(1,2,3,4,5) --> CPT. AND i worked my way up from .67 to my current of 1.19-21 (it floats). My advice for you? Get a sniper and learn how to camp. Learn how to get good with that sniper too. You might only make 8 kills in a game, but with 3 deaths. Thats over a 2 game kd, whoch improves your overall KD. Do this at your rank because its easy to change your KDR with your low amount of kills. Once you get past 150k EXP, changing your KD's a pain in the *ss. -- 13:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah Dude, The m417 combat is like awesome. i would definitly get if for perm =D TehAznKamakazii 20:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Kamakazee You might want to remove the pic of the modded l9, Nexon will ban you if they see it... 02:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) NO! No. 19:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ty. L8 would be good with damage, and the scope helps.. But M416 CQB is more user-friendly. What SOPMOD. o-o I think that's H_Fern's. I doubt it. He is an NX-whore though. Probably extended it. MHMMMMMM That and my black Maggie. -- 22:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont really remember... you might be able to check the ss timestamp in the pic on my userpage....-- 00:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Signatures Basically go to and in the Signature field enter : Then whatevers on User:H1!/Signature will be put inplace of your name in a siggy. EG 00:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mines 00:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) which turns into -- 00:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) NOTICE Please don't beg for NX on this wiki. This is disruptive and may result in an infraction. TehAznKamakazii 23:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC)kamakazee sup yourself--WingZeroKai 23:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC)